1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector system to connect optical cables and, especially, to a shield structure for an optical connector provided through a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As optical communication system using optical cables has rapidly spread, the leakage of electromagnetic waves from communication equipment constituting the optical communication system has become a problem. An optical connector for connecting optical cables or an optical connector and other optical equipment is required to prevent the leakage of electromagnetic waves.
An optical connector generally comprises a plug connected to an end of an optical cable and an adapter into or from which the plug is plugged or unplugged. Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 10-39170 discloses an optical connector which prevents the leakage of electromagnetic waves. As shown in FIG. 11, such a conventional optical connector comprises an adapter 1 having conductive housings 2a and 2b which are connected to a ground face 4 of a panel 3 through ground spring (not shown). When a conductive plug 5 is plugged into the housings 2a and 2b, and the adapter 1 is connected with the ground face 4, the ground face 4 and housings 2a and 2b are electrically connected to prevent the leakage and entrance of electromagnetic waves.
However, when such an optical connector as disclosed in JP 10-39170 has a plurality of plugging sections to receive a plurality of plugs, there is a gap produced between the plugs provided in the adapter so that electromagnetic waves leak through the gap into the outside of the adapter, thus producing adverse effects on other electronic equipment, or electromagnetic waves enters the inside of the adapter through the gap, thus causing a communication failure.
Also, since the plug is required to have a shielding property, the cost of the plug is incresed.